The Sage and The God
by Neon and the Lost Soul
Summary: Brothers.. A common word. Yet not always meant. Naruto. Sasuke. Two people born because of a feud between brothers. Destined to continue the fight. Yet there was always a choice.
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue.

Strong Naruto. Smart Naruto. Dojutsu Naruto. Etc.

The Namikaze has a special clan jutsu that Naruto learns. It is not the Dojutsu that he will have.

On to the fic.

The sound of broken glass being stepped on was the only sound within the area. The person there was rummaging through the rubble looking for one of their lost possessions.

The destruction was large scale and horrific.

But of course...it was after an event that would shape Konoha for ages to come.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked the week before. The village would never be the same. Thousands lost in the simple roar of the beast. One swipe of the tail was enough for half of the village to be crushed and destroyed.

The reason for its attack was unknown,as the beast was supposed to be under lock and key,yet wasn't.

Maybe the seal got a little too loose?

Maybe it's will was greater than it let on?

No. It was because of one man. A man previously known to the world yet not. A man with the widely known Sharingan. Yet only one man saw him and his eyes.

Minato Namikaze of the Namikaze Clan.

He was the fourth Hokage of the hidden leaf. Yet he served the shortest time because of his untimely demise.

He saw this unknown assailant with the orange mask. To be honest, he would've lived had he not made the fatal mistake of doing everything for the village. If he had made the RIGHT preparations, him and his wife would have lived.

For they both were the last in their respective clans.

But yet he wasn't the last of his clan as previously thought. No,oh no...there was one more.

Only an infant,yet still powerful. His existence was enough to have the gods look to him in interest. The first human to do so in decades.

Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina also having been thought of as the last of her clan. Luckily for her clansmen some survivors made it to hidden places to live without having to worry about hunters chasing them down to "Finish the despicable Clan".

Yet there was an Heir.

Naruto Uzumaki. The boy who sparked an interest from the gods above and below.

For he had a choice.

Light. Or Darkness.

"Only time would tell as said boy cried his self to sleep in the alley way behind an abandoned building."

A man with blonde hair blue eyes and two whisker marks on his cheek said as he closed a book.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?" The boy looked at the man as the older man tucked him in bed.

"I wanna hear the rest of the story." The man chuckled slightly as he scratched his head.

"Are you sure? It's a long story y'know?" The man said as he ruffled his sons black tipped blonde hair.

"I am Dattabeten!" The boy shouted.

"Alright Alright" the man elder male laughed.

"The Story of Uzumaki Naruto, Seventh Hokage."

"Before he was the Famous Seventh who defended Konoha to his last breath,he was just a normal kid. Or so everyone thought."

"He was a young prodigy. Skilled in a little of everything he had access to,which wasn't much to start with."

"So how'd he get to be Hokage?" The boy asked.

The father grinned.

Yet only the trained eye could see the pain in the grin.

"Because he was Uzumaki Naruto. The greatest man to live on this Earth...And also my Father."


	2. Chapter 2 The Start

Chapter One.

-Several Years Later-

A young Naruto could be seen throwing kunai and Shuriken at four different training posts. All dead center.

Two of each in both hands as he threw them with a spin.

He picked up three more and threw them after doing a flip.

He looked at his handy work and nodded with approval.

All of them hit the marks.

"Hn."

He turned around and grabbed his equipment and left the training was a big Day. The day he joined the Academy. He had failed last time due to his chakra levels and horrible chakra control. And up until now he didn't know what the problem was.

He had remembered asking The Hokage for help on the matter, To which the man gave Naruto several chakra studies to learn before the year was out that actually helped tremendously.

()\/-FlashBack-\/()

"Ojiisan?" The little boy asked.

"Yes little One?" Was the simple and tired reply. Naruto looked up as his grandfather figure was constantly going over and signing papers. It seemed to be wearing down on the old man as bags were forming under his eyes. Naruto was worried but decided to hold on to that subject for another day.

"Do you have any chakra control exercises that I can learn?" There was a long pause before the man looked at Naruto with curiosity.

"What brought this on?"

"Well..." The boy paused. Unsure of how his grandfather figure would respond. "When I was training I had realized something."

"And what was it you realized?" Sarutobi asked getting cautious, 'Could he have found out about the Kyuubi?' Was his current train of thought.

"My chakra levels and control was horrible!" Naruto said in a loud voice,surprising the elder man.

"Oh well Naruto I have a few but I would like you to start out with this" Sarutobi said as he opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto.

"It's for getting your control to an acceptable level before I give you the rest."

Naruto looked at the scroll and thanked him.

But just as Naruto was getting up to go and practice,the Hokage called him back.

"Naruto!"

"Yes Ojiisan?"

The man lifted a piece of paper for Naruto to see and beckoned him to the desk.

"Put the paper between you're fingers and channel as little chakra as you can into it."

The boy did as he was told and was genuinely surprised at the results.

The paper split in half,but not before one corner became wet then another section turned into a smoking pile of ash on the floor.

He knew he had a wind affinity...sort of. He was told as much by some weird guy with gravity defying hair and a mask that seemingly always covered his face. He had made the boy do a low powered wind jutsu that was used to put out small fires. He had also taught the boy a equally small fire jutsu that could be used to light things.

It had took the boy a little while to learn which gave him the impression that it wasn't one of his affinities. The man with the weird hair. Never tried a water based jutsu with him as he had to report for duty.

Back to the subject on hand though.

The Hokage sat back in his chair flabbergasted by the fact that the boy had three amazing affinities. Wind. Water. And Fire. He wouldn't be surprised if Lightning or Earth was a dormant affinity for him. Cases like this were rare. If trained properly the boy would be the most powerful person alive.

That he was sure of.

()\/-FlashBack End-\/()

Naruto sat on a bench at the park watching kids play. He didn't join because he knew the backlash he would receive if he did so. He sighed at the thought of the stupid civilians. He had learned several things in the course of a year. And of of those things was that they couldn't tell a Kunai from the Scroll.

The Hokage had been shocked beyond belief because of Naruto's discovery. That's what happens when you can fall into you're own mind. He saw it. In all its glory. A fox that had nine tails and dwarfed the Hokage Monument in terms of height and size.

It was asleep. Yet it opened an eye to look at Naruto,the shock of which woke him from his mind scape. But not before he felt the chakra of the beast surge towards him.

He shook his had at the memory. That chakra was evil. Yet he was tasked with the burden of carrying it to protect the village by his...he didn't really want to say the word.

He was also still coming to terms with 'that' as well.

He got up from the bench he was sitting at to go home and practice the his calligraphy. Tomorrow was the day of the academy. He had many of his preparations done the week before to make sure he was on time for everything.

But as the boy was in thought he didn't realize that he was on a collision course with another boy who was thinking like him and brooding as well.

They bumped into each there while they were putting plans into motion for the future.

One for Light.

One for Dark.

The brooding Uchiha glared at the boy in front of his just as the other boy did the same.

"Watch where you're going!" The dark haired boy said.

"I Could say the same to you." Was the calmer reply.

The tension in the air started to rise until the dark haired boy asked a question.

"What's you're Name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

They looked at each other for a minute before Naruto asked the next question.

"Would you like after the academy introductions are over?"

Sasuke looked him up and down before deciding on an answer.

"Yeah Sure."

"Alright then,meet me at training ground number 23 at 5:30."

"Deal." They both shook hands before walking their separate ways. But not before glancing at each other once more.

A drop of water sounded somewhere in the distance. For even the smallest ripples can change something big.

That was the start of something new. Something Legendary.

For it would either Unite.

Or Destroy.

"For it...was the start of Subete no kyōryokuna me de sēji and Susanō no densetsu no tsukaite" Boruto said.

"Cool!" The little boy said.

Boruto laughed. "Indeed Māsharu."

"Dad?" Māsharu asked.

"Yes son?"

"Why did you and mom name me Māsharu?"

Boruto looked down as his son asked this.

"It was your God Father's name before he passed away."

"Oh." The boy looked down. "Sorry for asking. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Boruto looked up quickly, "No No!" He said quickly it's fine! I'm just remembering something." He said with a small chuckle.

"Do you want to continue this story Māsharu?"

"Yes dad."

"Alright then. Now where were we?"


End file.
